Hyperuricemia (HUA) is related to many diseases such as gout, hypertension, diabetes, hypertriglyceridemia, metabolic syndrome, coronary heart disease and renal damage etc. (Puig J G, et al. Curr Opin Rheumatol, 2008, 20, 187-191; Edwards N L, et al. Cleve Clin J Med, 2008, 75(Suppl 5), 13-16), which has been a metabolic disease threatening human's health, and was recognized as one of the twenty stubborn and chronic diseases in the 21st century by the United Nations.
Uric acid is the final product metabolized from the purine in vivo, which goes through glomerular filtration mainly in its origin form, and reabsorption, re-secretion by renal tubule, finally excreted with urine, and very few of them can enter enteric cavity through the secreting of the mesenteric cells. (Hediger M A, et al. Physiology 2005, 20(2), 125-133). S1 section of the proximal convoluted tubule is the position where the uric acid is reabsorbed, and 98%-100% filtered uric acid enters the epithelium through urate transporter 1 (URAT1) upon the brush border membrane of the tubular epithelial cells. Inhibiting the activity of the URAT1 can reduce the reabsorption of the uric acid, which allows the uric acid excreted with urine thereby lowering the level of the uric acid in the blood and relieving or treating hyperuricemia and various related diseases.